The present invention relates generally to a modular wall panel. More particularly, the invention relates to wall panel and an improved mounting member for attaching a panel covering to the wall panel.
Open-plan office systems provide a series of rigid frames which, in turn, are rigidly connected together at facing edges to divide work spaces into work or task areas. Modular panels or tiles are removably mounted to the faces of both sides of the frame to provide a barrier. Such open-plan office systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255 to Kelley, granted Aug. 11, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,152 to Schuelke et al. granted May 23, 1989.
In accordance with the above-identified patents, panels, such as metal pans, are provided with a fabric or a vinyl covering. In the past, the fabric or covering has typically been glued to the panels.
This method of attaching the covering to the panel presented a problem when different customers chose different panel coverings for their office system. Because of the difference in the nature of the fabrics and coverings, different glues were required for different coverings. However, certain coverings have been found unsuitable for any known glue. Further, even when the coverings are successfully glued to pans, some field conditions, such as fluctuating humidity, can result in ungluing of portions of the coverings from the pans.
An improvement on the gluing of the coverings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,202, issued to Payne et al. The improvement consisted of a clip that was sewn to the panel covering and then was attached to the wall panel frame, thereby avoiding the use of adhesives. However, the sewing process is labor-intensive and is difficult to do inexpensively, especially outside a factory. Thus, this method of attachment limited the ability of a dealer to customize the wall panel with a particular fabric or covering according to a customer""s preference.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a modular wall panel that can easily and inexpensively be provided with alternate panel coverings.
In one aspect of the invention, a modular wall panel is provided having a frame support that includes a front face defining a front side, a rear face defining a rear side, a first set of opposing end portions, and a flange connected with each of the opposing end portions, on the rear side of the frame support. A panel covering extends over at least a portion of the front face, and an end portion of the panel covering extends to each of the flanges.
The modular wall panel also includes one or more elongated mounting members associated with the flanges, the mounting members being detachable from the panel covering. The mounting members attach the panel covering to the flanges.